Save the Citizen
by silver-midnite
Summary: Forcing Raven Lyon to do anything is never good. When forced to play Save the Citizen, she takes it further. WarrenOFC, don't like, don't read. contains cursing


**Save The Citizen**

AN: this is my first ffn story EVER and I just hope that you guys like it…drop me reviews? Please? OH! Right… need to tell you guys that this is possibly teh first of at least five one-shots, all about warren and raven (OFC), but only if you like this first one. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I look like I own sky high! Give me a break!

Class had just started at another normal day at Sky High HS. Well, it was as normal a day as any day at a school for superheroes could be. There were explosions in the Mad Science Lab, and the normal hero teasing sidekick, though that had lessoned since the defeat of Royal Pain

But this was not destined to be a normal day, because during PE there was a sizeable disruption. Will Stronghold and Warren Peace, the two most unlikely friends in all of Sky High, were playing "save the citizen." They had just finished saving their citizen and neutralizing their 'villains.' Coach Boomer simpley rolled his eyes and said "Why am I not surprised? OK who's next?" Will looked out at the school and called out "Katrina." Katrina was a junior like Warren and had power over ice. She had been Warren's girlfriend of 6 months when they had broken up, and though it had been a mutual break-up, Will was under the impression that they both needed a push to get back together. To that end, Will threw a not-so-subtle wink to Warren.

Because they were taking so long deciding their next villains, Boomer prompted "and…" "and…" Will was about to name another student when in came Principle Powers dragging a female student by the arm. "Coach Boomer, I believe this student belongs to you?" "Ah Miss Lyon, how kind of you to join us FOR THE FIRST TIME THIS YEAR!" Coach Boomer said, putting enough force into his voice to shake the windows. Principle Powers, not realizing what she was doing, released the student to rub her ears which was then followed by "Coach Boomer, please!" While everyone else was recovering, the student darted up the bleachers and quickly sat in the darkest corner she could find. Coach Boomer caught sight of this movement and called out "Miss Lyon, you are a hero are you not? Someone in the assembly snickered and called out "Only because of her 'darling aunt'. Everyone knows that she has no powers!" A glare from Principle Powers shut that student up. Boomer, ignoring the rude student, went on to say "Well then Miss Lyon, I'm sure you would not mind so terribly then, to assist Miss Katrina to stop Mr. Stronghold and Mr. Peace's winning streak…" Miss Lyon froze and stared at Boomer, about two feet away from a proper hiding place. Disbelief was clearly shown on her face when she said incredulously "Are youshitting me!" Principle Powers glanced sharply in her direction and said in a warning tone of voice, "Raven!" That one word clearly carried weight, for Raven bowed her head and said very meekly "Yes, Aunt Charity." Slowly, as if she was heading to her execution, Raven descended the bleachers to the gym floor. Katrina glared and said "Now Iknow we'll lose." "Shut up ice bitch." was the only response she received.

Raven stepped onto the gym floor in black jeans and a black tee-shirt and none of the normal padding used for "save the citizen." Boomer opened his mouth to comment but Raven just gave him a look and he shut his mouth silently. She gestured Katrina over and quickly whispered in her ear developing an evil grin on her face. When they all had taken their positions, Boomer blew his whistle and the 3-minute timer started to count down. Katrina and Warren faced off against each other. They threw ice and fire respectively, and the whole gym was soon filling with steam that dissipated once one of the students thought to open a window. Raven and Will were also fighting, though it was more Will than Raven. Will was trying to get close to Raven to hit her while Raven gracefully dodged him, making it almost look like a dance. After two minutes had passed in this manner Katrina called out "Raven you sure this will work?" "Trust me." As the words left Raven's mouth the other three stopped and stared at her momentarily. Will and Warren recovered quicker than Katrina did and together they hit her into a nearby mailbox. Raven ran over and helped Katrina stand. 30 seconds. The heroes surrounded the villains and Warren told Will "Get the citizen, I have these two." 15 seconds. Will ran towards the citizen and Warren folded his arms and smirked thinking that there was nothing they could do. He was wrong. In a sudden surge of action Katrina threw ice at Will and before Warren could do anything to stop the blast Raven had him pinned against a wall, and completely distracted because she was in the process of thoroughly kissing him.

3,2,1 buzzer! Will was a block of ice, Warren was distracted by Raven and their citizen was mulched. Raven released Warren and helped Katrina to her feet as Boomer said in a shocked voice "Villains…win…" Raven smirked and winked at Warren as he went off to thaw Will out. She started to walk off the floor, but to do that she had to pass Warren and Will, who was now free of ice and devastated that they had lost. As she passed she grabbed Warren, and again, she kissed him, making the rest of the audience break out in whispers. She pulled back, grinned, and started to saunter away, with a slight sway to her hips. As she approached to doors from the gym to the school she held up a hand in farewell and said "Bye Aunty, I'm going clubbing, be back by midnight." The doors swung closed behind her leaving the whole school staring in shock after her.

AN: sighs glad that's over with. Now for the next one. Should you show enough support within the next two days at most then I shall publish the next story called "Revelations" oh, and I have no beta so if someone would kindly volunteer it would be much appreciated. Baibai!


End file.
